


Serial 001

by Puddlebutt



Series: Season 6B - The Agents of Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddlebutt/pseuds/Puddlebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor and Rose unknowingly step into the TARDIS from a previous incarnation. But, before they can leave, they are taken by the CIA to the height of the Cold War to help Jamie and The Doctor with their mission to stop the Earth from turning into a nuclear wasteland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serial 001

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, all mistakes are mine

 

The Doctor and Rose made their way through the streets of London back to the TARDIS.

‘Doctor?’ Rose said, stopping half-way across a street.

‘Come on,’ The Doctor said, turning around. ‘What is it?’ he asked after he noticed the confused look on her face.

‘Did we park here?’ she asked, pointing down the street.

The Doctor walked back to her and looked. ‘That’s … odd,’ he said.

‘Why is it here?’ Rose asked. ‘It can’t move by itself, can it?’

‘Not usually,’ he replied.

‘Not usually?’ Rose asked, but The Doctor was already making his way towards the TARDIS and didn’t hear her.

She quickly caught up with him and they entered the TARDIS together.

Instead of the dark interior they were used to, the walls were stark-white with little round thingies and the controls were a pale turquoise. The coat-rack was, however, still standing off to the side

‘You’ve redecorated,’ Rose said, looking around. ‘I don’t like it.’

‘This wasn’t me,’ The Doctor said in disbelief. ‘Come on, we have to-’

‘Oi, what are you doing in here?’ Jamie said, catching site of the intruders. ‘You’re not supposed to be in here.’

‘Jamie?’ The Doctor said cheerfully. ‘James McCrimmon?’

‘Do I know you?’ Jamie asked.

‘James McCrimmon?’ Rose asked. ‘You used that name when we were in Scotland.’

‘Rose, I’d like you to meet Jamie,’ The Doctor said, delighted. ‘How are you, Jamie?’ he asked, shaking Jamie’s hand.

Jamie looked stunned. ‘I think we should call The Doctor,’ Jamie said, unsure.

‘But he _is_ The Doctor,’ Rose said.

‘Oh, aye, I mean _my_ Doctor,’ Jamie explained. Just then The Second Doctor came through the doors.

‘Everything is settled, Jamie, we should be on our way now,’ he said, taking no notice of the intruders.

‘Ah, Doctor, we’ve ran into yourself again,’ Jamie said, grabbing onto the man’s shoulders and turning him around to face Ten and Rose.

‘Oh, um, hello,’ he said, distracted. ‘We haven’t got time for this, Jamie. The TARDIS is very unstable at the moment. I can’t understand why in heaven’s name.’

‘Yes, that would be me,’ Ten said guiltily, raising his hand. When Two turned to him he waved. ‘Yes hello.’

Rose waved as well. ‘Hello,’ she said. She was smiling and her eyes were bright with curiosity.

‘You? What have you got to do with it?’ Two asked.

‘Doctor, I’ve said. He’s you,’ Jamie tried to explain.

‘What?’ Two asked.

‘Hello, I’m you, well, you’re me. From the future,’ Ten said. ‘Or well, relatively speaking that is. Timey-wimey stuff, that sort of thing.’

‘Oh yes, hello,’ Two said, looking curiously at the phrase Ten had used. ‘My, I just keep getting younger don’t I?’

‘You’ve met yourself before?’ Rose asked.

‘Curly-haired fellow, quite fat,’ Two replied. ‘Ugly coat.’

Rose cocked her eyebrow at Ten. ‘It wasn’t my best look,’ he said.

‘Well, we better be off, wouldn’t want to upset the balance and all that,’ Ten said and headed for the door. Rose was glued to her spot a wide, mischievous grin on her face. ‘Come on Rose.’

‘But, I want to stay!’ Rose protested. ‘How often do you get to meet yourself.’

‘Well,’ Ten and Two both said at the same time.

‘You’ve met yourself, too,’ Ten pointed out.

‘That doesn’t count. I was a baby,’ Rose replied.

‘Now hang on,’ Jamie said. ‘You said we can’t cross our own timelines, Doctor.’

‘You can’t, Jamie,’ Two answered. ‘It’s very dangerous business.’

Jamie tilted his head at Rose. ‘It was an accident,’ she said. ‘Bad things happened, giant flying monsters. That sort of thing.’

Jamie shuddered.

‘Come on, Rose,’ Ten said. ‘The TARDIS is going to get more unstable.’

‘Oh, all right,’ Rose said, disappointed. She smiled at Jamie and turned to follow The Doctor out.

Before they could open the door, the TARDIS jerked to life and took off.

‘What’s going on?’ Ten asked, rushing to the controls. He and Two were frantically pressing buttons.

‘I don’t know!’ Two shouted at him. ‘I didn’t do it.’

‘Then who did?’ Ten shouted. ‘No one can access the controls from the outside!’

Two stopped and stood straight. ‘Leave it,’ he said.

‘Leave it? Are you crazy?’ Ten asked. ‘They could be pulling us into a trap!’

‘No, I don’t think so,’ Two said. He turned to face the screen. ‘Look up there.’

Ten reluctantly stopped and looked to the screen Two was pointing at.

Slowly, a face appeared. ‘Hello Doctors,’ Sentris said once her form had fully manifested.

Ten looked between Two and the screen. ‘You’re …,’ he tried.

‘Yes, unfortunately,’ Two responded.

‘Is that a … a Time Lady?’ Rose whispered, walking up next to The Tenth Doctor. ‘I thought they were all-’

Ten quickly covers her mouth before she could say anything else.

‘You can’t just take control of my TARDIS whenever you feel fit!’ Two shouted at the screen.

‘This is a matter of importance,’ Sentris said.

‘What about me?’ Ten asked. ‘I’m not supposed to be here.’

‘I apologize, Doctor, but I feel your presence is also needed for this mission,’ she said. ‘The Earth is in grave danger.’

‘What kind of danger?’ Two asked.

‘The United States and the U.S.S.R. are on the brink of an all-out nuclear war,’ Sentris replied. ‘If you do not stop it, the planet will be in ruin. We are transporting you to an underground Russian military base in the year 1958. Good luck.’ The screen went blank.

‘1958?’ Rose asked. ‘I don’t remember anything happening then.’

‘That’s the point, my dear,’ Two said.

‘Doctor, who was that woman? Since when do you follow orders?’ Rose asked.

‘That was Coordinator Sentris, if I remember correctly,’ Ten said. Two nodded enthusiastically. ‘A long time ago I was commissioned by the CIA to run missions for them.’

‘You were part of the CIA?’ Rose asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

‘The Celestial Intervention Agency,’ Two pointed out.

‘The what?’

‘We have to go around and help people out,’ Jamie said. ‘Only this time we’re not getting in trouble for it.’

‘Oh,’ Rose replied.

The TARDIS landed. ‘Well, it’s time to get to work then,’ Two said, rubbing his hands. ‘Come along Jamie.’

‘Aye.’

The two of them headed to the door. Before Ten could follow, Rose grabbed his arm.

‘What’s going on Doctor? I thought you said your people were gone,’ she whispered.

‘Yes,’ The Doctor replied. ‘In my timeline they are. But we’re in his time.’

‘And he doesn’t know?’ Rose asked.

‘No. He is a _lot_ younger than I am,’ Ten said. He smiled brightly. ‘One of my first faces.’

Rose looked after Two, tears in her eyes.

‘Allons-y!’ Ten said, snapping her out of her thoughts. His arm was outstretched to her

She wrapped her arm through his and they left the TARDIS.


End file.
